New Town, New Life, New Love
by bow hunter94
Summary: Kristine Danielle Grayson had to leave her old life behind to live with her aunt so her parents could work. Will she find new friends or enemies and will she find the love that she has been looking for her whole life? Only time will tell in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I can't believe my parent are sending me half way across the world to live with my aunt Isabelle. It was just last week that I was walking my German shepherd, Roxy, in North Carolina. It was that day that my mom told me that I was to live with my aunt so her and my dad could go to Europe for a 5 year work aboard. I was devastated, I had to leave my home and my school for a place I have never even heard of, Sweet Amoris, California. The entire week we spent packing and getting everything out of my old home. I was so frustrated and said, "Why do I have to leave, why can't I stay here and just be independent like a lot of kids are now days?" My mom, with the look of sorrow in her eyes, said, "Sweetheart you know we don't want to leave but this is an amazing opportunity for your father and me. If we could we would take you with us, but you need to finish school." I sighed as we put the last of my things in a box. My old life is gone, but it could be worse right? As I got on the plane to my new home I took one last look around at my home town, then I stepped onto the plane to my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the music or Candies In this story. Music from Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, and Paramore are not mine. P.S. Reviews are welcome :) I would love to hear what you have to say.**

**~bow_hunter94~**

**Chapter 1**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I slammed my fist down on the clock for wakening me up. I am not a morning person, but today I had to get up, my first day of my new school. I opened one eye and looked at my clock, I growled when I saw that it was only 7 am. 'Damn you school why do you have to ruin my mornings' I thought to myself. I slowly lifted myself out of bed, as I did I was tackled to the floor my German shepherd. She looked at as if to say 'Hey I'm hungry feed me now'. I laughed at her as I pushed her off and stood up. I walked down stairs to the kitchen, as I looked around at the house again I thought' This is such a big house, too much for only two people'. I grabbed Roxy's bowl out of the cabinet and placed it on the floor next to the water bowl. I pulled out her food and poured her some, which she happily scarfed down. I walked up stairs and took a quick hot shower. I let the hot water run through my scarlet red hair, weird I know but its mine. As I stepped out of the shower I looked in to mirror and saw my eyes for the first time today, I forgot how different they are. I have dark gray eyes, darker than anyone's I have ever seen. I sighed and walked into my room to get dressed. I decided on a black mini skirt with lace and chains, a ripped pair of blood red leggings, my favorite band, Winged Skulls. Yes I like metal, get over it. As I slipped into my worn out combat boots and my black leather jacket. I sat down at my vanity and put on some red and black eye shadow and black eye liner. As soon as I was satisfied I dried and straightened my hair. My hair is choppy bang swooped across my eyes with layers of hair cascading down to the middle of my back. I grabbed my keys and tattered backpack and headed out the door. I opened the garage to my new Suzuki Hayabusa, one of the fastest bikes in the world might I add. As I turned the key she purred to life. I smile as I put on my helmet. I slowly drove out to the road and sped off to school. I look up at the school after I parked my bike, it was huge. I sighed as I walked up the steps to the door. As soon as I opened the door an older lady dressed in pink "Good morning, I am the Principal, you must be the new student Kristine. You will need to go see Nathaniel to finish up your registration." She slowly turned around and said, "And welcome to Sweet Amoris High School." As she left I walk to the door she pointed at. As I opened the door I said," Is Nathaniel in here?" A voice came from behind a stack of papers," Yes, can I help you?" "The principal said I had to see you to finish my registration," I smiled when I saw the boy stand up, I thought to myself 'He looks cute but not my type.' He shuffled through a few sheets of paper and said," Your name is Kristine Grayson right?" I nodded as he continued, "It looks like I need a photo, $25 admission fee and your enrollment form." I sighed 'At least I did this all yesterday,' I thought as I pulled out the form, $25, and my photo. I handed them to him, and he smiled as he handed me my time tables." Your ID will be finished in a week, but if you need anything I will be here," he said as I smiled and walked out the door. I looked at my watch and thought 'I still have 40 minutes before school starts.' I walked out to the courtyard and saw a tree with low branches. I walked over to the tree and jumped up to catch one of the branches. Win I did I hoisted myself up and sat back against the tree. I pulled my iPod out and turned on _My Immortal by Evanescence_. I started to sing, and I lost myself in the music.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

All of me

All of me

**Castiel's POV:**

"DAMN YOU ALRAM CLOCK," I yelled as I slammed my fist down as hard as I could. I looked over at the pile of plastic,' Not again' I thought. I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to my closet. I decided on my normal; black jeans, red winged skulls shirt, my lather black jacket, and my black boots. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs to find Demon, my Beauce Shepherd, holding his bowl in his mouth. I walked over to the cabinet I kept his food, if I left it out he would destroy it. As I pour him a bowl full and filled up his water, I was thinking about who the new girl was. Not that I cared but my curiosity go the best of me. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I opened the garage to revel my 2013 Harley Night Rod, beautiful black and red gloss paint. I got on and turned the key in the ignition. She roared to life as I zipped out of the neighborhood. As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw another bike in my spot. I slowed my bike and parked beside it. As I took of my helmet I was awestruck, it was a Suzuki Hayabusa, the second fastest bike in the world. It was a sleek black and red, with skulls, beautiful bike. I turned and started walking to my tree when I noticed a voice was singing. At first I thought it might be Lys, but as I got closer I realized it was a girl. As I moved closer I saw her, in all black and red lost in the music. Her voice was amazing but I wasn't going to say that, instead I tapped her leg. She flipped out of the tree and landed on her feet. As she stood up I saw her face, Her dark gray eyes sparkled in the sunlight ' wait where the hell did that come from' I thought. I'm not mushy or lovey dovey, so I said" Yo, new girl you in my spot." She looked up at me with fire in her eyes and said," Yeah, well then what you gonna do about it Red-Head?" I smirked and said," You should be talking, you have red hair to." I could see the blood flow to her cheeks as she got mad," Well at least I don't dye mine, by the way poser your roots are showing." She smirked as I was getting pissed off. "If I'm the poser then tell me one of the most listened to song by Breaking Benjamin?" I practically yelled at her. She smiled and said," That's so easy it's Diary of Jane." Her eyes challenged me to say more, I growled and walked away. How a girl could do this to me, get inside my head. I smiled, no girl has ever stood up to me and called me names. I think I like her, no I'm not like this I can't fall in love again. Can I?

**Kristine's POV:**

Ugh, how can he mock me like that, unbelievable. I may be the new girl but I don't put up with shit. 'Though he was hot' I thought. What was I thinking I barely know him, is he messing with my head? Man I didn't even get him name. Oh well, I look at my schedule. Great English first yay… not. I slowly made my way into the school. As I was walking down to class I ran into someone." Well looking here girls, it's the new kid. Word of advice stay away from Nathaniel and Castiel if you know what's good for you," Some blonde girl looked down at me. I smirked and said," What's a bitch like you gonna do, slap me. I doubt it because I will kick your ass." Her face started to turn red as she pulled her arm back ready to slap me. I laughed as she swung towards me. I grabbed her wrist and moved to her left side. As I took one steep I flipped her over on her back. I laughed and said," Oh did I mention I know jiu jitsu, yeah should have told you my bad." I smiled and walked down the hall and into my first class. I sat towards the back by the windows. Class was about to begin, when I heard the door open. The teacher snickered and said," Late again Mr. Hunter, what's your excuse this time?" As the boy spook I heard the voice from this morning," You already know Mr. Welsh." He came and sat in the desk beside me. He tapped on my shoulder and said, Hey, new girl, I never caught your name." I looked over at him and said," Kristine, but don't let that make you think I'm girly." He smirked as for the rest of class he asked me questions like; favorite band, music, instrument, and what I was into. Well, my favorite band is between Winged Skulls or Paramore, my music depends on my mood, my instrument is Keyboard, and I'm into; concerts, making music, and sleeping. He laughed at me for saying sleeping, but all too soon the bell rang sending me off to my next calls, History… blech. Castiel came up to me and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere?" I looked up at him and our eyes connected. I smiled and said," Sure, it beats going to history right?" He laughed and nodded his head. He took my head and led me to a door near the staircase. He unlocked it and pulled me up 2 flights of stairs to another door. He covered my eyes and said," It's a surprised." He opened the door and I felt a gentle breeze, as he slowly pushed me past the door he took his hands off my eyes. I slowly opened them to reveal the entire city. I walked over to the wall over hanging the school, and looked out at the city. "This is one of my spots I come to be alone, but I can make an exception," he said from behind me. I turned around and smirked at him," So how many girl have you brought up here?" I said with a glint of challenge in my eyes. He smiled for the first time today and said," You are the first girl I have brought up here." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. I smiled as I sat down beside him and watched the day go by. I looked at my watch and sighed, "I need to get home soon or my aunt will flip out," I said as I got up. He nodded and led me through the school to the parking lot. He looked at me and asked," Do you need a ride?" I smirked and said," Nah, my ride is right over there," as I pointed to my bike. His eyes grew wide and said," No way that's yours, it's the second fastest bike in the world." I laughed and said," What can I say, I have a need for speed," I straddle the bike as I put on my helmet," Hey try to keep up." I love races, so let's take him for a test drive. He smirked and said," We will see who will win this little girl." I turned the key and my bike rumbled to life. I looked at him then sped off, Castiel being left in the dust. I laughed as I came up to my house, I parked my bike and took off my helmet. To my surprise Castiel pulled up into the house next to mine. When he noticed me he looked back at his house then mine. I laughed and said," Hey neighbor, didn't know you would be home so soon." He walked over and said," I'm not that slow little girl." I hated being called little girl, so I stepped right up to him nose touching and said," Stop calling me little girl or I will hurt you." I noticed the venom in my voice. He looked surprise and took a step back. He smiled and said," Fine, but I am calling you," he thought for a moment, "That's it , I'm calling you Rose, cause every time you get mad your as red as a rose." I looked at him and said," That is better than little girl, but I need to head in so goodnight Castiel." I barely opened the door and was tackled by Roxy." Damn it Roxy get off, yes I've missed you too but your fat." Castiel laughed at me getting Roxy's attention. She started to growl at him, I said," Easy girl he's a friend." She stopped growling and padded over to him and sniffed his hand. I got up to see Roxy playing with Castiel, I smiled. I whistled and Roxy came back." It's not often that Roxy like new people," I said while scratching Roxy behind the ears. He looked down at her and said," Demons the same way. Oh demons is my beauce Shepherd, He is rotten though." I smiled as I asked," Can I see him tomorrow, say the park at 4pm?" He responded," Sure just remember Roxy," and then he walked back to his house. I sighed as I went up to the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into a hot shower. I thought about how my first day of school went. As I stepped out the shower I wrapped a terry cloth robe around me, and headed to my room. Roxy was already asleep on my bed, I got dressed for bed and hopped in. I thought,' maybe tomorrow will be good to,' as I drifted off to sleep.

**I will be starting college next week so I will try to update a chapter within a week or two. Thanks for understanding. **

**bow_hunter94**


End file.
